Currently, when one desires to clean a bathroom, it is necessary to have multiple tools to reach the various regions of the room. In addition, when mopping the floor or cleaning the walls, the user often is required to use a separate sponge and bucket. When one wishes to clean the bathtub, one must operate on his knees with his back bent over. In all, cleaning a room, especially a bathroom, is not a comfortable or practical endeavor but very necessary.
A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning. It further relates to a device for cleaning multiple regions of a room.
B. Prior Art
Prior art exists which aids in the act of cleaning regions of a room. An example of such prior art is Jurkanis U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,311. However, this prior art patent fails to perform the same function as the present invention. This prior art patent also does not have the same structure as the present invention.
Prior art also exists which relates to the simple cleaning of objects. Examples of such prior art are Vosbikian U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,659, Rothweiler U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,340, Richard U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,463, Smith U.S. Pat. No. D447,635, Kelly U.S. Pat. No. D384,436, Holberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,254, and Lynch U.S. Pat. No. D434,911. However, these prior art patents are dissimilar in structure in that they are generally smaller and handheld objects of a fixed design. The present invention rests on a fixed surface, such as a floor, and has swivel capabilities. In addition, the present invention utilizes separate tubes to transfer cleaning fluids from the handle to the cleaning device. The prior art patents do not have such a feature.